


The Ghost that Haunts Us

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [329]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ghost!Phil, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:51:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Phil is a ghost with unfinished business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ghost that Haunts Us

**Author's Note:**

> It started with a tacky vase. 

The vase stood on top of Clint’s dresser beside his door. It was the kind of vase that you would see at a showroom - which coincidentally was what Clint’s new room in the tower looked like.

Pepper and Natasha had somehow convinced him to move into the newly renovated Avengers Tower a few weeks after the Battle of New York, and now, 3 months later, Clint still hasn’t completely moved in. Some of his stuff were still in his old apartment in Brooklyn, and for some unknown reason, he can’t seem to let go of the place.

No. That’s a lie. Clint knows exactly what was holding him back. 

It was probably a silly reason to anyone who heard it, but that apartment was the last place he was with Phil. The last time he saw the heroic idiot before he faced a god and lost. It felt like letting go of the place was like letting Phil go and he couldn’t do that. Not when he still had so many things he wanted to tell the man. 

Clint let himself fall face first into his bed and he groaned. The new silk sheets  _did_ feel nice against his skin - gently reminding himself not to get used to this sort of extravagance. And that’s when he heard it: the vase wobbling as if someone had just jostled it. 

Clint reached for his sidearm and listened, but there was no movement. He raised his head to look around and when he saw no one, he chalked it up to stress. A battle with someone who claimed to be the greatest wizard in all the realms tended to take a toll physically and mentally.

 _You look horrible, Barton._ Phil would say if he saw Clint now.

“Feel horrible, sir.” Clint would quip back.

 _Maybe you should drink tea._ Phil would suggest.  _I think Dr. Banner just got that new tea he ordered from India._ Phil would- wait. 

How did- 

Clint snapped his head around the spacious room to find a shadow creeping in the corner that was definitely not there a moment ago. “Who’s there?” Clint demanded, cocking the hammer to his gun.

 _What do you mean ‘Who’s there?’_   _There’s obviously no one here._ The voice- It sounded a lot like Phil, said. 

“I’m talking to you. Who are you?” Clint pointed the gun at the intruder. “JARVIS, who’s in my room?” 

 _Currently, you are the only occupant in your room, Master Clint._ JARVIS answered. 

“He’s right there. Identify him.” Clint pointed frantically, screaming at the ceiling.

 _I apologize, I shall perform another scan._ JARVIS was quiet for another second before,  _As I have said before sir: There is no one else in your quarters besides yourself at the moment._

 _“_ That’s bullshit. He’s-”

 _Wait, Barton. You can see me? You can actually see me?_ The Phil impostor said.

“Of course I can. I might be an idiot, but I’m not blind. Now, who are you?” Clint demanded. 

 _I’m- Clint, it’s me…_  And out of the shadows, Phil stepped into the light. His face was a little paler than normal, and there was a huge bloodstain on his chest, but it was Phil. 

Phil was in his room.

“Wh- But- You’re supposed to be-”

_Dead. I know. And I am. I’m just-_

_“_ Fuck. I’m dreaming. I’m dreaming. I  _have_  to be dreaming. This isn’t possible. I-” Clint started panicking. 

_Clint, Clint I need you to calm down. Calm down and put your gun down before you accidentally shoot yourself._

_“_ What?” Clint’s head turned to the undead Phil and then to the gun in his hand. “Yeah. I- I should do that.” Clint uncocked the gun and placed it on the nightstand beside his bed. “Why am I dreaming this?”

_Okay. Listen to me, and listen carefully, okay Barton? One, This is not a dream. I really am here, and I really am a ghost. Two, I’m not sure what happened to you today, but you can see me now. And I’m sure something happened today because I’ve been following you for months and you’ve only ever reacted to my presence now. Three, I need your help._

Clint nodded along absently, and when undead Phil stopped talking, he looked at undead Phil, finding him kneeling in front of Clint so that they were basically at the same eye level. Clint blinked. This Phil had the same flecks of blue and gray in his eyes as the real Phil, if a little duller.

Clint slapped himself hard enough for him to topple into the bed, his cheek stinging in pain. 

Undead Phil sighed and shook his head.  _Do you believe me now?_  He asked with a raised eyebrow.

 Clint sat up again, rubbing his cheek, and nodded. “Do you remember Sao Paolo?” Clint asked.

Undead Phil’s mouth quirked up as if he was amused.  _The coffee tasted awful but the flowers were beautiful._ He answered.

Clint felt a little bit of the tension lift from his shoulders. Apparently, Undead Phil still remembers the code they made 5 years ago. It’s comforting. Clint nodded once more. “What do you need me to do sir?”

Undead Phil’s face grew serious. The kind Clint is sad to say he’s missed more than he’s willing to admit.  _I need your help to cross into the afterlife._

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/134270101046/i-only-have-this-week-then-im-done-with-this)


End file.
